museafandomcom-20200215-history
Kitsune
Category:Races Kitsune, or fox folk, are vulpine shapeshifters known for their love of both trickery and art. Kitsune possess two forms: that of an attractive human of slender build with salient eyes, and their true form of an anthropomorphic fox. Despite an irrepressible penchant for deception, kitsune prize loyalty and make true companions. They delight in the arts, particularly riddles and storytelling, and settle in ancestral clans, taking their wisdom from both the living and spirits. Quick-witted and nimble, kitsune make excellent bards and rogues. It is not uncommon for one to pursue sorcery, while those few born with white fur and pale eyes usually become oracles. Physical description A kitsune has two forms—a single human form and its true form, that of a humanoid fox. In their human forms, kitsune tend toward quickness and lithe beauty. In all forms they possess golden, amber, or brilliant blue eyes. In their true forms, they are covered with a downy coat of auburn fur, although more exotic coloration is possible. Society Kitsune society is enigmatic, as kitsune prize loyalty among their friends but delight in good-natured mischief and trickery. Kitsune take pleasure in the pursuit of creative arts and in all forms of competition, especially the telling of stories interwoven with tall tales and falsehoods. Relations Kitsune deal well with elves and samsarans, but their reputation as tricksters follows them when they interact with other races. Many kitsune, particularly those who dwell in mixed-race societies, choose to hide their true natures and pose as humans in public. Alignment and religion Kitsune tend to be neutral, or of alignments with a neutral component. Adventurers Keenly interested in adding their own names to the myths and legends of explorers and heroes of old, Kitsune adventurers range across the world. Names * Female Names: Ayaki, Jiyoki, Kyomi, Miyaro, Shinyai, Yulai * Male Names: Chankotu, Imhakaru, Kyrsaku, Namkitu, Yanyeeku Traits Standard racial traits * Ability Scores: Kitsune are agile and companionable, but tend to be physically weak. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, and –2 Strength. * Size: Kitsune are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Kitsune are humanoids with the kitsune and shapechanger subtypes. * Base Speed: Kitsune have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Kitsune begin play speaking Sylvan and the primary language(s) of their home society. Kitsune with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: any human language, Aklo, Celestial, Elven, Gnome, and Tengu. See the language page for more information about these languages. Other racial traits * Agile (Ex): Kitsune receive a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics checks. * Change Shape (Su): A kitsune can assume the appearance of a specific single human form of the same sex. The kitsune always takes this specific form when they use this ability. A kitsune in human form cannot use their bite attack, but gains a +10 racial bonus on Disguise checks made to appear human. Changing shape is a standard action. This ability otherwise functions as [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/a/alter-self alter self], except that the kitsune does not adjust her ability scores and can remain in this form indefinitely. * Kitsune Magic (Ex/Sp): Kitsune add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against enchantment spells that they cast. Kitsune with a Charisma score of 11 or higher gain the following spell-like ability: 3/day—[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/dancing-lights dancing lights] (caster level equals the kitsune’s level). * Low-Light Vision: Kitsune can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. * Natural Weapons (Ex): In their natural form, a kitsune has a bite attack that deals 1d4 points of damage. Alternate Racial Traits * Duplicitous: Many kitsune prefer to avoid the attention they often attract from human neighbors and attempt to convince all around them that they are human. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Disguise checks. This racial trait replaces kitsune magic. * Fast Shifter (Su): You were born with an innate talent for switching between your natural forms. Using your racial change shape ability is a move action instead of a standard action. This racial trait replaces kitsune magic. * Gregarious (Ex): Even among your own kind, your gift for making friends stands out. Whenever you successfully use Diplomacy to win over an individual, that creature takes a –2 penalty to resist any of your Charisma-based skill checks for the next 24 hours. This racial trait replaces agile. * Keen Kitsune: Although amiable, kitsune are notoriously clever and cunning, often far more than they seem. Such characters gain a +2 bonus to Dexterity and Intelligence instead of Dexterity and Charisma. This racial trait alters the kitsune’s ability score modifiers. * Multilingual Some kitsune quickly learn other races' languages in order to give themselves an edge when dealing with other creatures. They know one additional language for free at character creation. This racial trait replaces agile as well as a kitsune’s normal languages. * Skilled: Some kitsune focus on diversifying their skill set in order to better blend in with their human peers. They gain an additional skill rank at 1st level and one additional skill rank whenever they gain a level. This racial trait replaces agile and kitsune magic. * Superior Shapeshifter: Some talented kitsune take more naturally to shapeshifting than magic, and develop that gift. They gain Fox Shape as a bonus feat at 1st level, ignoring its prerequisites. This racial trait replaces kitsune magic. Third party alternate racial traits * Affable: Many kitsune are warmly cordial and easy to converse with. A kitsune with this racial trait gains a +1 racial bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, and Knowledge (local) checks and one of these skills is always a class skill for him. This racial trait replaces agile. * Eidetic: Many kitsune have an uncanny memory for visual images. The kitsune gains a +1 racial bonus on Perception and Sense Motive checks. This racial trait replaces agile. * Fey Sorcery: Many kitsune possess traces of fey blood in their bloodlines. If the kitsune is a sorcerer with the Fey or Kitsune bloodline, he treats his caster level as 1 higher when casting bonus spells and bloodline powers and he increases the saving throw DC of his bloodline spells and bloodline powers by +1. This trait does not give the kitsune early access to level-based powers; it only affects powers that he could already use without this trait. This racial trait replaces kitsune magic. * Kitsune Chakra (Su): Some kitsune are born with a natural wellspring of ki, supernatural energy that can be used to perform amazing feats. The kitsune can spend 1 point from his ki pool as a swift action before making an ability or skill check in order to gain a +2 bonus on the check. Additionally, kitsune with this racial trait gain a ki ''pool with 1 point to activate this ability with. The number of points in the kitsune’s ''ki pool increases by 1 for every 4 levels that he possesses. If he already has a ki ''pool from another source, the kitsune does not gain ''ki ''points from this ability but may use ki points from other sources to activate it instead. This racial trait replaces kitsune magic. * '''Natural Finesse:' Sophisticated kitsune hone graceful and precise movements at the expense of their skill with their natural attacks. The kitsune gains Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat at 1st level. This racial trait replaces natural weapons. * Naturalized: Kitsune who live their entire lives around humans are able to perfectly mimic how humans talk, act, and think. While in human form, the kitsune no longer needs to make Disguise checks in order to appear human and he can take 10 on Bluff checks to convince others that he is human. This racial trait replaces agile. * Nimble Dash: Kitsune are light on their feet and capable of quick movement in a pinch thanks to their lithe bodies and limber frames. The kitsune gains Run as a bonus feat at 1st level. Additionally, the kitsune receives a +5 foot bonus to his speed when using the charge, run, or withdrawal actions. In his true form, this bonus increases to +10 feet. This racial trait replaces agile. * Nine-Tailed Inheritor: The kitsune is a wellspring of magical energy that manifests as additional tails. The kitsune gains Magical Tail as a bonus feat at 1st level. In addition, he adds Magical Tail to all class lists of bonus feats as initial feat choices for those lists, including all ranger combat styles and all sorcerer bloodlines. For example, a monk can select Magical Tail when they gain his first bonus feat at 1st level while a ranger can select it when he gains his first combat style feat at 2nd level. Additionally, the kitsune treats Magical Tail as all types of feats (except teamwork) when determining which feats they can select with a class’s bonus feats feature. A kitsune with this racial trait cannot select Magical Tail as a class bonus feat and as a feat from character advancement during the same level. This racial trait replaces natural weapons. * Prankster: Kitsune pranksters are experts at fooling and tricking others. A kitsune gains a +1 racial bonus on Bluff and Sleight of Hand checks and one of these skills is always a class skill for them. This racial trait replaces kitsune magic. * Shifting Mind: A kitsune’s shapeshifting abilities make him resistant to mental attacks. The kitsune gains a +2 bonus on Will saves. Additionally, once per day the kitsune can roll twice when making a Will save and use the better result. He must choose to use this ability before attempting the saving throw. This racial trait replaces kitsune magic. * Skulker: Kitsune are able to hide undetected from others with ease. The kitsune gains a +1 racial bonus on Stealth checks and Stealth is always a class skill for them. This racial trait replaces agile. Favored class options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * All: Gain 1/6 of a new Magical Tail feat. Any kitsune character can choose this bonus upon gaining a level in her favored class. * Arcanist: When casting arcanist enchantment spells, add 1/3 to the effective caster level, but only for the purpose of determining duration. * Bard: Add a +½ bonus on Bluff checks to lie and a +½ bonus on Diplomacy checks to gather information. * Brawler: Increase the number of times per day the brawler can use martial flexibility by 1/4. * Cavalier: Add 1/4 to the cavalier’s banner bonus. * Druid: Add a +½ bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks to change a creature’s attitude. * Fighter: Add 1/3 to damage rolls the fighter makes with weapon attacks against an opponent that he is flanking or that is denied its Dexterity bonus to AC. * Mesmerist: Increase the number of mesmerist tricks the mesmerist can use per day by 1/3. * Oracle: Reduce the penalty for not being proficient for one weapon by 1. When the nonproficiency penalty for a weapon becomes 0 because of this ability, the oracle is treated as having the appropriate Martial or Exotic Weapon Proficiency feat for that weapon. * Rogue: The rogue gains +1/6 of a new rogue talent. * Shaman: Add one enchantment spell from the sorcerer/wizard spell list that isn’t on the shaman spell list to the list of spells the shaman knows. This spell must be at least 1 level below the highest spell level the shaman can cast. * Sorcerer: Add +¼ to the DC of enchantment spells. * Swashbuckler: Increase the total number of points in the swashbuckler’s panache pool by 1/4. * Vigilante: Add 1/2 to the Disguise bonus provided by seamless guise. Third party favored class options * Barbarian: Add +1 foot to the speed bonus provided by fast movement. This only has an effect for every five increases to fast movement that the barbarian selects. * Bloodrager: Select one Intelligence-, Wisdom-, or Charisma-based skill that the bloodrager cannot use while raging. After selecting this bonus four times, the bloodrager gains Raging Concentration with the selected skill as a bonus feat. * Brawler: Increase the number of times per day that the brawler can use martial flexibility by ¼. * Cavalier: Increase the number of times per day that the cavalier can use tactician by ¼. * Cleric: Select one cleric domain power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the cleric’s Wisdom modifier. The cleric adds ½ to the number of uses per day of that domain power. * Gunslinger: Add +¼ point to the gunslinger‘s grit pool. * Hunter: Add 1 to the hunter’s total number of animal focus minutes per day. * Inquisitor: Add +¼ to the number of times per day the inquisitor can change her most recent teamwork feat. * Investigator: Increase the number of times per day that the investigator can use inspiration by ¼. * Magus: Add ½ of an enchantment or illusion spell from the sorcerer/wizard spell list to the magus‘s spell list. The spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level he can cast. The spell is also added to the magus‘s spellbook. * Monk: Add +¼ point to the monk’s ki pool. * Paladin: The paladin gains ¼ of a new mercy. * Ranger: Add +? to the ranger’s AC as a dodge bonus against attacks made by his favored enemies. * Shaman: Add one spell from the cleric spell list that isn’t on the shaman spell list to the list of spells the shaman knows. This spell must be at least one level lower than the highest-level shaman spell she can cast. * Summoner: Add +1 skill rank to the summoner‘s eidolon. * Swashbuckler: Increase the number of times per day that the swashbuckler can use charmed life by ¼. * Swashbuckler: Increase the total number of points in the swashbuckler’s panache pool by ¼. * Warpriest: Increase the number of times per day that the warpriest can use blessings by ¼. * Witch: Select one hex the witch knows. The witch may add either + ½ to the DC or + ½ a single additional target of the chosen hex. The witch can only apply this benefit to an individual hex a maximum of twice to increase the DC and twice to gain the single additional target. Archetypes The following racial archetypes are available to kitsune: * Kitsune Trickster (Rogue; Kitsune) Feats The following feats are available to a kitsune character who meets the prerequisites. * Fox Shape * Magical Tail * Realistic Likeness * Swift Kitsune Shapechanger * Vulpine Pounce